Untitled
by Lorelai-Luke-Rory-Jess-4always
Summary: This story is about Rory and Jess and Luke and Lorelai. It's before Logan and Rory are Bf and Gf. tel me what u think of the beginning of a good story...
1. Chapter 1

Rory walks to Logan dorm. Logan opens the door and lets Rory in.

"Logan, I can't take it anymore, I'm not like those other girls. This just isn't working. I have feelings for you and I don't like seeing you with other girls."

" What do you want then? Do you want me to be your boyfriend right here, right now."

"Logan, I don't know what I want anymore. Maybe we just need a break. No more me. No more you."

As, Rory starts to walk out the door, Logan grabs her and kisses her. " Isn't that enough"

"No Logan it's not. It was for a while. Not anymore. I have to go"

"Wait Rory, I..."it was to late Rory was already out the door and walking down the long Yale hallway. To himself, "I love you"

Luke's

Lorelai enters. She takes one look at Luke and turns away. _I can't tell him the big news yet. What am I going to do? "Luke, I have some news, I'm Pregnant." No he's not ready, I'm not ready._

"Let me guess coffee."

" wow, your good!"

Luke leaves to go get coffee. Lorelai's cell phone goes off. "Hello?"

"Mom, it's Rory."

"Yea?" slightly confused. Luke comes with coffee and points to the door. Lorelai holds up her finger to say one minute!

" I ended it with Logan."

"Are you okay?" Trying to comfort Rory, though she is happy that Logan is gone.

"Yeah, I think I need time to, You know..."

"Wallow"

"Yeah, well I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, call me later sweetie"

"Bye mom, Love you"

"Love you too, bye Rory"

Lorelai hangs up the phone and thanks Luke for the coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee Luke"

" That's your last one for today!"

" But, it's only morning! Luke!"

Rory's Dorm

Rory is sitting on her bed reading a book. None of her roommates are home. The doorbell rings. _Who could that be? Logan! No it can't be Logan?_

Through the door, " Be right there." Rory opens the door and can't believe who it is!

(A/N) OK this chapter is kinda short. I just wanted to see if this writing would work. Please review and tell me what u think so I can see whether I should add on or not...


	2. Chapter 2

" What are you doing here?"

" I miss you Rory... I know I asked you once and you denied, but please come to Cali with me"

"I can't Jess! I have school, and mom, and then there's Luke I just can't"

" I'm Staying here for a while then"

" and where are you going to stay."

" with my uncle Luke"

"Him and mom are dating now! He's never home! Jess what is wrong with you.."

" Nothing! I love you!"

Rory doesn't know what to say to that she just stares at him. She shuts the door and climbs into bed. Jess still standing at the door starts to talk through it.

" Rory you can't hide from me. I'm not going away..."

Logan walks by. "Hey your that Jess kid. Excuse me! Leave her alone. If she doesn't want to talk to you she doesn't have to"

"And who are you?"

"Logan, now leave her alone."

And with that Jess came flying at Logan with a punch to the face. Rory ran to the door to see Logan and Jess fighting.

" Guys stop!" she ran back in the room to use the phone.

"Hello" answered Lorelai

"Mom, Jess is here and.."

"What Jess is here, what is he doing..."

"Logan and Jess are fighting!"

" He is suppose to be in... WHAT!"

" Mom, what do I do! Get Luke and come fast!" and with that she hung up the phone. After about a minute Rory tried to break them up again.

" Guys, please come on!"

" Rory just get out of the way!" yelled Jess

" Jess get off him!"

" Rory I'm fine!" yelled Logan

" But you won't be trust me, I know from experience!"

" You bastard!" yelled Jess

" Jess, I love you!"

Jess stopped and turned around. He got up and walked over to Rory. By then Lorelai and Luke had arrived.

" Rory, sweetie, are you okay."

" I'm not sure"

" what?"

" Jess what is going on" yelled Luke

" Rory, Jess Hello!"

Jess leaned in and Kissed Rory softly and tenderly on the lips. Lorelai and Luke stood in aw. And Logan lay on the floor recovering from the power shots he had just taken.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory and Lorelai's home

Lorelai "Jess is back! What are we going to do now? Are you just going to forgive him for everything he's done to you"

" Jess is back..." Rory said dreamily

" Rory! Snap out of it"

" Mom I'm a big girl I can handle it!"

" I know you can Rory I just don't want you to get hurt"

" I'm not going to!"

" ok Rory I trust you"

" Thanks mom"

" Rory, while we are talking about things, I have some news."

" yea mom" and with that Rory's phone rang, "hello?"

" Rory, It's Jess"

" Jess! where are you"

" Luke's, come see me"

" I'll be right there" and then she hung up the phone. " So what were you saying mom?"

" Nothing I'll talk to you later"

" ok I'll be at Luke's"

" ok I'll come by in a bit." _I should tell Luke first though right? I mean It's his child!_

Luke's

" Hey Luke, Where's Jess?"

" upstairs"

" ok" starts to walk up the stairs.

" I'll go get him for you!"

" It's ok I can go"

" no! I'll get him"

" hey Rory" said Lorelai walking in the door

"Mom? You came right over huh?"

" yea, nothing else to do?"

" Are you ok Mom, You seem , weird"

" yea I'm fine, where's Luke?"

" Well he said he was going to get Jess."

" Why didn't you do it?"

" He wouldn't let me"

" Strange" Luke and Jess came down the stairs. " Hey Grump and Grumpier"

" coffee"

" Luke asking us for coffee! Wow its amazing!"

" DO you want the coffee or not?"

" yes, are you okay?"

" yes"

" Are you going to come by later? We need to talk."

" about?"

" If I wanted to tell you now you wouldn't be coming by later"

" wouldn't I?"

" Ok, you probably would."

Rory and Jess walk out of the diner together. " Finally, we can talk about us"

said Rory.

" well, are you coming back with me?"

" Jess I can't!"

" What are we going to do then?"

" Can we just be happy with where we are now?"

" I'm not sure?"

( A/N ok so this was a weird chapter. I'm trying to fix all this Jess and luke stuff! Please review so I know wether to continue or not..)


End file.
